Behind These Eyes
by Mechaloid
Summary: this after Rhinestone Eyes. Noodle and Russel return to the band along with 2 new characters but one Murdoc knows...


Behind these Eyes chapter 1: Old Flames

Gorillaz is owned by Hewlitt and Alcard

This is an aftermath of the storyboard of Rhinestone Eyes

This will contain Smut (2D and Noodle smut ;)), violence and swearing (from Murdoc lol)

The raging war between Murdoc and the Bogeyman of the pact they made oh so many years ago continues in the background as the two noodles stare each other as one was an army cyborg with their mouth open in surprise as the Original Noodle reveals herself by removing her Oni mask, out of the gigantic Russell's mouth.

Murdoc rushes towards to the Cyborg yelling "What are you standing 'round for you..." He stopped as he turned to the original Noodle "sweetheart...is that you?"

"Who the fuck do you think it is you asshole" Noodle shouted as she pointed at him looking very angry "4 fucking years I've been trying to get back to Kong studios...found out it was destroyed then this hellhole you spent to find...and you made a copy of me!" pointing at Android Noodle.

Murdoc stood there in silence taking her anger in as he probably deserved it anyway. Groans came from the entrance as the lanky singer drags himself from the deep depths into the sunlight as the first face he saw was Noodle's as his frown turned into a tooth gap smile of joy. "NOODLE!" 2D eagerly shouted her name; he ran down the stairs but tripped and fell on the first step falling flat on his face into the ground.

"Awww, face-ache what are you doing out of your room?" Murdoc complained as he clinched his fist ready to beat 2D again as he flinched ready for Murdoc's abuse.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him or I'll break your neck in two" Noodle threatened Murdoc, Android Noodle stepped forward willing to engage in battle with Noodle.

"Not now..." Murdoc ordered the Android Noodle as it took a step back, "Right now sweet heart we got bigger problems with guy I made a pact with... he owes me his soul, the cheating bastard" pointing to the Bogeyman on the ghost ship.

Planes charged at Plastic beach as their machine gun chained their bullets towards the group; Russell dives down into water to avoid being hit whilst the others head for cover. "Sweet-heart you take Face-ache to his room while I and your other self sort this out" Murdoc ordered. She nodded and took 2D his room B2 via the lift.

2D and Noodle reached his room. It was full of wires, iron structured and cramped as the sound of whales made 2D yelp and hide behind Noodle in fear. "Since when were you afraid of whales Stu-kun?" She questioned with a sarcastic tone.

"Since Murdoc trained one to bludy follow me everywhere I go in the sea" he answered shaking like a leaf.

"Awww" She cooed hugged him from the side, "Cheer up Stu-sama" He smiled and stroked her arm that was in front of him.

"I missed yew... for those 4 years lil' love"2D said with his eyes closed thinking of a happier place for them both.

"I know Stu... I missed you as well" Noodle slipped out whilst blushing slightly.

"Lil' love are yew blushing?" 2D asked in a curious manner caressing her shoulder.

Suddenly she presses her lips against his falling on top of him. From mouths to tongues exploring each other's taste that clashed to create a new sensation...a new connection between them to become something more than a brother and sister before she went missing.

Noodle broke the kiss so 2D can say something if he wants to. He smiled as they both stared at each other's eyes as her clothed chest rubbed against his as he gets aroused his erection growls for attention painfully in his jeans. A moan escaped from her mouth as her under garment grinds on top of his rough jeaned erection.

Within a matter of seconds 2D gets up, picking up Noodle bridal style. She giggled from unexpected excitement as they both about to go through the threshold of a lifetime. He placed her on his bed with him on top and kissed her passionately holding her head with his left while his right goes underneath her dress and cupped her left breast under her bra.

She moaned lightly at his touch as they kiss. 2D can feel her warmness from the inside comparing to his cold exteriors, then the whale peeped through the window without 2D noticing since he had another distraction on his mind. He moved onto her neck making her moan slightly louder than previously as he gave her a love bite, her skin was tender and smelt sweet as his teeth marks were stand-out due to his 2 incisors' missing from his mouth due to a car crash with Murdoc years ago.

Noodle tugged onto his shirt on his back for more action urging him to go on or to remove his shirt as He couldn't read her from her emerald eyes as clearly as she can read his deep black space eyes with bruises underneath. She moves her left arm to feel his face below his eyes lids. "Has Murdoc been hitting you?" She questioned.

"He has yes, ever since yew left after the El Mañana video I 'ad no one protect me from him other than yew" tears started to emerge from his black hole eyes as he quivered his lip ready to burst into sadness.

Noodle brushed the tears away from his eyes "It's alright, He's occupied by that Bogey-guy along with the malfunctioning faker of mine"

2D smiled kissing her again as She pulled him towards her by wrapping her legs along his waist feeling the pressure of his length against her centre. 2D lifted himself up for a bit to remove his shirt so that Noodle can have the full advantage of his upper-body looks like in the Dirty Harry video they made in 2005.

Mean while upon the surface of plastic beach Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle attempt to defend his new home from the bogey man while from above a giant freight plane flew over plastic beach with an open door of the hanger with two people looking down the wasted war ground.

One was a small petite girl wearing a robotic suit with a visor to hide her face so people do not know she is. While the other was male, black hair and red bandana to keep his hair away from his vision. He was well buffed in a giant mechanoid capable of shooting the air pirates down.

"Are you ready Animator?" The man yelled his question due to the engines being loud.

"Yeah! Let's do it Shun!" The Animator replied as they both jumped out of the hangar plummeting over ten thousand feet in the air above Point Nemo.

Shun locks and loads his gigantic gun barrels ready to blow out those air pirates as The animator turns up the music on her suit to the song 'Derezzed by Daft Punk' to assist her imagination flow to her hand to create a humungous dragon for her to fly on.

As Shun falls he starts shooting down the planes sending a massive shockwave as he landed on the island. "Wot the fookin' hell?" Murdoc yelled as Cyborg drools black liquid as the size of the gun barrels of Shun's mechanoid.

"Hello Murdoc, Remember me?" Shun replied through loud speaks as he kept shooting the planes with a single whilst his imaginative companion attacks the ship by making an army of Ninjas.

"Let's see who is truly best...pirates or ninjas?" The animator eagerly shouted knocking down the mast of the ship causing the bogeyman to flee in the sea.

Shun put his mechanoid onto DNA defensive priority mode as he got out facing Murdoc again since four years ago at the El Mañana shooting. Murdoc looked at him and saw the pentagram on his torso indicating him as a pagan... Then it clicked.

"Shun...By Satan how the fook did you get here?" Murdoc questioned with be wilderness.

"That is classified" Shun answered, "Right now we got the advantage in this fight" Shun looked at the Cyborg as they stared at each other.

The Cyborg was still drooling with a familiar crooked smile. Shun smiles lightly as The Bogeyman flees to the bottom of the island plotting his next move...

**AN: This is only the beginning of the greatest story by me so far for the Gorillaz. I had it all planned out it wasn't quiet there so I thought it might mix it up with one main story and a side story that twine with each other later on in the story. No flaming please in the review section. R&R!**


End file.
